


Break

by Str4y



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Violence, Consensual Sex, Gun Violence, Implied Sex Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knives, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Revenge, Smut, Team, Violence, none of the boys actually die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: They’d all been there. Jisung was far beyond gone when they found him. He couldn’t remember who he was before they’d found him. He figured he wasn’t much of anyone. He was so destroyed upstairs that he honestly couldn’t remember his life before Chan and his team came to take him from that place.That place.Would Seungmin be the same when they got to him?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 122





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the scary trafficking fic that’s more teamwork than anything. 
> 
> Speaking of teamwork, thank you so much Noah for helping edit this mess. I love you💛  
> D I S C L A I M E R  
> I guess I should include a bunch of warnings considering the nature of the fic: 
> 
> 1\. there is background sex trafficking. There is absolutely no explicit sex trafficking nor non-con in this fic. It’s mentioned throughout that these poor babies have all been in horrible past situations with trafficking so if that’s too bothersome I’d advise not reading! 
> 
> 2\. There is death in this fic. Some graphic and some off screen. There’s also a character that’s an implied death HOWEVER I did say on twt already that they are NOT dead and that there is a part two so that people aren’t upset with what happens to them. You’ll see what I mean if you read! 
> 
> Honestly read the tags please? And if you’re ready to cry with these precious angels you may proceed.

“Please stop—“

  
  


_ Whack _ !

  
  


“Please!”

  
  


_ Thud! _

  
  


He tilted his head, eyes lost in the pooling of blood beneath the whimpering lump of flesh on the ground, the man’s teeth soaked in blood as tears and snot ran down his pathetic face. It was a good sight. 

  
  


_ Clack! _

  
  


A scream. He crouched down low, sucking on the lollipop at the corner of his mouth. 

  
  


“Do you have anything you’d like to say?” He asked, voice soft and low while his orbs focused on the chaos of blood and saliva as it began to soak into his shoes. 

  
  


“F-fuck you!” The man spat, blood splattering against the side of his cheek. 

  
  


And he should have been pissed, but instead, he rolled his eyes, pulling himself up to flick his lollipop to the ground, “bat.”

  
  


The man on the ground whimpered at that, desperately trying to get away as the metal bat came back into view. 

  
  


With a small smirk, he took the bat, watching the man with his head tilt as he raised it. “I’ll ask once more.”

  
  


“Don’t do this… I’m so sorry—“

  
  


“Are you?” He raised the bat, eyes fixating on the peculiar bruising at the man's left eye. “Are you really?”

  
  


The man grit his blood-stained teeth. 

  
  


_ Crack!  _

  
  


There was no scream this time, nor a whimper. It was silent. He took a deep breath as he watched the blood flow from the man's split-open skull, face pressed firmly into the floor as the pooling started to wet the inside of his shoes. 

  
  


He really liked these socks too. 

  
  


“ _ Jisung.” _ The voice had the blonde turning. “We good now?”

  
  


Jisung shrugged, swinging the bat over his shoulder as he crouched back down to run his hand into the splatter-brained man’s pocket. “Perhaps…”

  
  


He felt it, sliding the metal out into his hand, the small lock necklace soaked in blood. There was a puzzle piece. A piece taped to the back with a red x across. 

  
  


“Shit…” The voice sounded exasperated. Jisung figured he was just tired. Tired of the clues to the puzzle. 

  
  


“Tell Chan we’re getting close,” Jisung whistled as he shoved the locket into his pocket, raising the bat once more, “so close.”

  
  


_ Whack!  _

  
  


——

  
  


“We’ll find him.” 

  
  


Chan never seemed to like that answer. He wanted a  _ definite _ . And they just didn’t have that. 

  
  


“Here’s the piece.” Felix outstretched his hand, laying the bloody piece into Chan’s shaky palm. “It’s a match, isn’t it?”

  
  


“Seungmin is a smart boy. He’s really smart…” Chan clutched the piece tight. 

  
  


Jisung watched Chan closely, eyes fixated on the piece. He was glad the puzzle was almost complete. He just hoped Seungmin had enough pieces to lure them in the right direction. 

  
  


The piece is dated just a week ago… he’s here. He has to be.”

  
  


“How many more men do we…” Felix started before halting, Jisung glancing at Chan’s expression. 

  
  


Chan looked horrible. 

  
  


“As many as we have to until we find him…”

  
  


“What if the trail stops?” Jisung asked, lazily turning to the puzzle coated in blood and various liquids taped to the wall. 

  
  


“Jisung…” Felix wore a frown. 

  
  


“We don’t stop until we find him.”

  
  


Jisung popped a bubble, twisting his bat under his chin as he watched Chan fit the piece in the middle of the puzzle. 

  
  


There weren’t many pieces left. 

  
  


“It’s been a month, is he even the same person after all of this?”

  
  


“Jisung?!” Felix growled, Chan turning to look at Jisung hard. 

  
  


Chan crossed the room, crouching himself to Jisung’s level. “We didn’t give up on you, did we?”

  
  


“You didn’t know me.”

  
  


“It never mattered. We have our goal. We won’t stop until every person is safe from those men.”

  
  


“They’ll never stop. They even snatched one of your own.”

  
  


Felix shook his head, taking a seat by the puzzle, hands at his temples in stress. 

  
  


“Then we’ll never stop either.” Chan replied, reaching his hand out before quickly retracting. Which was always a smart thing to do. He took a deep breath before offering Jisung the smallest smile. “We’ll do this until the end of our lives. Until we can’t anymore.”

  
  


They’d all been  _ there _ . Jisung was far beyond gone when they found him with the needle pumping him full of the drug of the week, eyes lost and body tarnished. Jisung couldn’t remember who he was before they’d found him. He figured he wasn’t much of anyone. He was so destroyed upstairs that he honestly couldn’t remember his life before Chan and his team came to take him from that place. 

  
  


_ That  _ place. 

  
  


Jisung glanced at Felix, watching the man studying the puzzle pieces for any trace of their friend. 

He wished he had more empathy. He  _ liked _ Seungmin; he did. He enjoyed listening to Seungmin complain about his music being too loud, and loved his nasally laugh. He liked how Seungmin was always there to bash someone’s skull into the pavement with him. Seungmin had always been angrier than Felix. Jisung wished he could be more concerned. He wished he could worry more, but he  _ couldn’t.  _

  
  


Would Seungmin be the same when they got to him? 

  
  


What was same? Jisung hadn’t been with them long. He knew about how Felix had changed a lot when they found him; he had grown so sympathetic and cared so deeply about people. Apparently he didn’t care much about anyone but himself before. 

  
  


Chan said that he, himself, changed a lot too, to the point he couldn’t stomach sex anymore.

  
  


Maybe Jisung was different too. But he didn’t know. Maybe he enjoyed being touched before this. Maybe he enjoyed hugs and head pats — now, he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t bear it. The slightest touch and he was screaming at the top of his lungs and tearing apart whoever would lay a hand on him. 

  
  


He missed Seungmin. He missed that Seungmin had touched him a few times accidentally when they’d met, and received Jisung’s panic, but somehow he still endured him. Seungmin liked Jisung despite the flaw. And unlike others, he didn’t leave. 

  
  


“Jisung, wanna come with us?” Felix tapped his own palm, wiggling his fingers before shoving them into his pocket. Felix started doing that as a way to hold hands with Jisung. It was cute. It was really the only way to  _ touch _ him anyways. 

  
  


Jisung cocked his head. “Where are we going?”

  
  


“To see your friend.” Chan’s smile was wide, and Jisung pulled himself up immediately, silver bat rolling across the floor as he offered an energetic nod. 

  
  


Jisung couldn’t fight the small smile that crossed his lips as he patted his palm, following after Felix as Chan shot the freckled man a look. 

  
  


There was only one exception to Jisung’s no-touching rule. Only one  _ person _ . 

  
  


“He said he heard there was someone weird at the bar yesterday?” Felix asked as they walked, hands deep in his pocket as Jisung stayed close behind him. 

  
  


“Yeah, Bin said there’s been an increase in activity there. Lots of  _ those _ guys…”

  
  


Jisung’s heart fluttered at the nickname. 

  
  


“I hope it’s… god I hope we finally get to him.” Felix took a deep breath, giving Jisung a slight smile that was laced with sorrow. 

  
  


Felix wasn’t hopeful. 

  
  


“I hope so too…”

  
  


Chan wasn’t hopeful either. 

  
  


If this had been Seungmin’s first time being taken to  _ there _ , Jisung would be more hopeful. But he honestly wasn’t either. These people were… they were bad, cruel. 

  
  


Jisung was surprised they were even still finding puzzle pieces across the city. How Seungmin was still alive. 

  
  


He must’ve been  _ that  _ good. 

  
  


It made Jisung’s stomach turn. 

  
  


But with a few turns, he felt relief as the bar sign flashed, three letters missing while another blinked at an insane rate. 

  
  


“Keep low, if these guys are here and anything like the last guy, they’ll know what we’re up to,” Chan pulled his hood over his curly brown hair, curls bouncing against his cheeks as he tightened the strings of his hoodie. 

  
  


“You know where I’ll be,” Jisung blurted, getting soft snickers from the two men walking in front of him. 

  
  


“Don’t go off with anyone alone,” Felix added, “stay with Changbin.”

  
  


“Of course!” Jisung smiled. 

  
  


He wished he could go to the bar every night. He wished he could see Changbin every night, but fate kept them apart often. Changbin was safer away from them. 

  
  


“Changbin said to keep an eye out for foreigners.”

  
  


Jisung wasn’t paying much attention to their conversation. He wanted badly to see Changbin. And with their entrance, he could easily spot the bartender behind the bar, the flash of the ring in his eyebrow against the lights causing Jisung’s body to ignite. 

  
  


Chan said something else, but he figured that was for Felix. 

  
  


They knew Jisung would be useless at the bar. He was there for one thing only, for one  _ person.  _

  
  


Changbin lit up as Jisung approached the bar, taking a seat at the empty squeaky stool. Changbin looked so  _ good _ today. He had a sleeveless black top on, name badge tilted to the side awkwardly. “Hey, Sungie.”

  
  


Jisung smiled wide at that, chest tightening. “Hi hi.”

  
  


“Your usual?” Changbin asked, scrubbing the inside of a glass with a rag before setting the cup down in front of Jisung. 

  
  


Jisung nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the dark-haired man with the cute half-smirk. 

  
  


Changbin turned at the bar, tugging open a small drawer before returning to Jisung, plopping a sole lollipop into the glass. “On the rocks?”

  
  


“You’re stupid,” Jisung laughed, taking the lollipop by the stick and peeling the wrapper back. Changbin wasn’t stupid. He loved Changbin’s humor. Even if it wasn’t that great, he made Jisung laugh. 

  
  


“Anything on…?”

  
  


Jisung popped the lollipop into his mouth, brushing frizzy blond hair behind his ear. “Not really. Chan is hoping that we’ll find something solid tonight.”

  
  


Changbin took a deep breath, eyes darting to the far corner table of the bar, Jisung turning slightly to glance back at the men sat there before turning back to Changbin. He looked worried. 

  
  


“Them?”

  
  


Changbin nodded, “they’re new. And they only pay in foreign cash… they’re also really gross.”

  
  


“Sounds like the right type of men,” Jisung sighed, rolling the lollipop against his tongue, Changbin’s eyes darting to him in wonder, “Chan and Felix should be on it, right?”

  
  


Changbin had this slight half-grin. “You missed me a lot, huh?”

  
  


Jisung nodded, lollipop slipping from his lips with a pop. “I miss you every time.”

  
  


Changbin gave the other bartender a look before taking his apron off and laying it aside, leaning over the counter with a smirk. “I miss you every time too, more than you’ll ever know.”

  
  


Jisung always shivered at the touch, but he never wanted to hurt Changbin for touching him. Changbin’s touches were special. 

  
  


“Can I make it up to you?”

  
  


Changbin really was the only person Jisung had let touch him in so long. Especially like  _ this.  _ Nobody else was allowed to run their fingers up his scarred hips, or fuck him like this in the private bathroom stall. 

  
  


Jisung let out happy moans as Changbin thrust up into him, hands glued to his hips as mouth released warm breath against his throat. 

  
  


Changbin was special. 

  
  


Jisung threw his head back with a laugh, lollipop hanging from the corner of his lips as Changbin’s mouth abused his skin. Jisung wouldn’t trade this feeling for anything. 

  
  


He wished he could always feel like this. 

  
  


Changbin pulled out quickly, shaky moans against Jisung’s skin as Changbin ran his fingers slowly up and down Jisung’s scars. 

  
  


He was glad Changbin always pulled out. 

  
  


Jisung slipped the lollipop from his lips, breaths jagged as he pulled Changbin’s chin up, ghosting their lips together as Changbin came inside of his condom, moans so beautiful to Jisung’s ears as they kissed. 

  
  


He’d give anything to do this all the time with him. He’d give anything to be with him. 

  
  


“Sungie… you’re the ninth wonder.”

  
  


Jisung blinked at that, head tilting in confusion that made Changbin laugh. 

  
  


“Wonders of the world. You’re one of them.”

  
  


“Ah!” Jisung took a moment to comprehend that Changbin was complimenting him, maybe he’d look that up later. 

  
  


“Should you get back to your boys?” Changbin asked with a slight huff, caressing the jagged scars carefully. 

  
  


Jisung locked his arms around Changbin’s neck, “I’d rather hold you longer…”

  
  


Changbin smiled. “I would like that too, but Seungmin.”

  
  


Jisung nodded slowly. “Yeah… you’re right.”

  
  


“How about I make you a deal?”

  
  


Jisung perked up. “A deal?”

  
  


“Yeah… once you guys find Seungmin, I’ll take you on a celebratory, proper date.”

  
  


Jisung’s lips curled. A date? Like the kind in movies where people went to eat food and smiled at each other until they had sex and got to actually wake up next to each other? That kind of date? 

  
  


“Let’s get you cleaned up so you can get back to your boys.”

  
  


Jisung pouted at that, but he obliged. 

  
  


——

  
  


“I think they’ve  _ had  _ him.” 

  
  


The atmosphere had become much darker when Chan settled into the stool beside Jisung, eyes weary. 

  
  


“Which one?” Jisung asked; Chan shuddered in response. 

  
  


Jisung understood his reaction. 

  
  


“What are we going to do?”

  
  


“I called Min.”

  
  


Jisung took a deep breath, “Chan…”

  
  


“He wants to help…” 

  
  


Jisung had his limits sometimes. Though he wasn’t very understanding of emotions or how people generally felt… he knew that what Minho did wasn’t good. 

  
  


“Why do you let him do that?” Jisung whispered. 

  
  


“I don’t let him do anything… he does it on his own.”

  
  


Jisung gave Changbin a look, the man shooting Jisung his own worried looks from the side of the bar. 

  
  


“How is rescuing someone and putting them back into that situation—“

  
  


“Jisung…” Chan sounded exasperated, “I’m running out of options.”

  
  


Jisung glanced at the third lollipop Changbin had placed in his empty glass. “I don’t get why you let Minho do those things, don’t you like him?”

  
  


Chan winced. 

  
  


“Hey, they’re moving.” Felix walked passed them quickly, keeping himself moving as to not alert anyone to what they were up to. 

  
  


Chan shot Jisung a quick look. Chan hadn’t told Felix about Minho apparently. Of course he hadn’t. 

  
  


Jisung turned to look back at the table, the men getting up and laughing like they weren’t absolute garbage. They seemed happy. It made Jisung sick. 

  
  


“I’ll see you next time, Sungie,” Changbin whispered, brushing his fingers over Jisung’s carefully before Jisung inhaled deeply, sliding from his stool as the men started for the exit. 

  
  


They were quickly halted as the familiar face pushed through the door. 

  
  


He was definitely dressed to impress the scummiest of people. Jisung would never understand why Minho enjoyed doing this. How he could stand to smile and let  _ those _ people touch him. 

  
  


Felix was frozen across the bar, giving a sickened look of his own as Jisung glanced at him. 

  
  


They liked Minho. So why did Chan  _ use  _ him like this so often? Why did Minho always say yes? Why wasn’t Minho disgusted?

  
  


Jisung’s stomach tightened as one of the men ran his nasty fingers up Minho’s shirt that was cut too short, exposing his stomach that was covered in a thin layer of fishnet. 

  
  


“It’s okay… let’s just stay close,” Chan whispered, nodding for Jisung to follow him towards the back, “he’ll get one of them.”

  
  


One of them. Chan thought that only one of them would follow Minho. Chan was stupid. 

  
  


He hated the sounds. Hated the moans and gasps. Behind the bar. Near the dumpsters of all places. 

  
  


Jisung felt sick as his hands clutched the baseball bat tightly. “Chan…”

  
  


Chan shook his head. “Wait…”

  
  


“For what, Chan?” Jisung asked. 

  
  


“Just wait.”

  
  


The sounds of skin and gross whispers back and forth bothered Jisung so much. 

  
  


_ Whore.  _ How many times would they call him that?  _ They.  _ Chan was stupid to think only one man would take Minho behind the bar.  _ Very  _ stupid. 

  
  


Jisung cleared his thoughts as the obvious sound of orgasm filled his ears, followed by a thud that made Jisung want to vomit. They really just tossed Minho aside after using him, didn’t they? 

  
  


Why did Chan allow this? For people to use and toss someone they liked aside like that? 

  
  


“ _ Classy _ .” Jisung heard Minho growl, another thud to the dumpster causing Jisung to shudder. 

  
  


“I can be  _ classier _ ,” one of the voices echoed. 

  
  


Jisung gave Chan a look, Chan twitching uncomfortably in response. 

  
  


“Two,” Jisung whispered. 

  
  


“I know,” Chan mouthed back, glancing to the shattered, abandoned building’s window where Felix was, the glint of his sniper set in position. 

  
  


Jisung needed Felix to take the shot already. He was growing restless. 

  
  


“ _Try_ _me_.” Minho always tested them. And in result, he always got hurt. And they’d always have to patch him up because he didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut. 

  
  


Jisung watched Chan in disgust as the sounds filled his ears again, the constant bang against the dumpster causing him to grip his bat as tight as he could. “Chan…”

  
  


Chan glanced to Felix, desperately waiting for the shot. 

  
  


It didn’t come soon enough. Jisung and Chan sat through another painful orgasm before the sound of a dropping body filled their ears. 

  
  


_ Finally.  _

  
  


Jisung was first, bat raised high as the man Felix hadn’t hit opened his mouth to scream. Jisung would never allow that. And even with the heightened music from the bar, courtesy of Changbin, it wasn’t enough to hide a scream. 

  
  


But Jisung’s bat was. 

  
  


He didn’t look at Minho. He never could. Jisung just focused on the sputtering man, smacking his bat into the side of his head to keep him quiet. 

  
  


“Are you okay?” 

  
  


Jisung wouldn’t look at the damage as Chan helped Minho up from the dumpster where he must’ve collapsed from… Jisung didn’t want to think about that. 

  
  


“Check his pockets,” Chan commanded as he made a strenuous sound off to the side. 

  
  


He must’ve had to carry Minho this time. That made sense with the size of these monsters. 

  
  


Jisung leaned down to the dead man, examining the bullet wound in his forehead before pulling his jacket over his exposed lower half, digging into his pockets for a sign. 

  
  


“Nothing in this one,” Jisung sighed before sliding up with his bat, eyes glued to the living man who was moaning in pain below, unable to speak. 

  
  


Felix made a pained noise that had Jisung turning, vision blurring a moment as he caught the uncomfortable state of Minho. 

  
  


Why did Chan let him do this? 

  
  


Jisung pulled his gaze away, tapping the man's cheek. “Do you know who we are?”

  
  


The man hissed in reply, blood splattering onto the ground.

  
  


“Jisung, knock him out. We’ll ask at the harbor.”

  
  


The man's eyes widened at that. He  _ knew _ about the harbor, which meant he  _ knew _ where Seungmin was. He  _ knew _ who they were. 

  
  


Jisung grabbed the bat in hand before swinging it at the man's jaw, not enough to kill him, but enough to send him into a deep sleep. 

  
  


——

  
  


“Is he okay?” Felix asked as he dragged the man by his ankles with Chan, resting him on the pier as they always did. 

  
  


Jisung gave Chan a glare, waiting for the answer that wouldn’t ever satisfy them. 

  
  


“He’ll be fine.”

  
  


It bothered Jisung that Chan used Minho like that. Minho was… he hadn’t been in their situation, not exactly. Chan told him that they’d rescued Minho from a pretty awful place, but it wasn’t the same. And Minho chose to do this. Chose to let these men grab onto him like a trophy. That was the only difference. When they were going through the same thing they didn’t ask for it, while Minho made profit off of it. 

  
  


But Jisung knew that Minho didn’t  _ actually _ want to do this. Maybe not entirely. But Jisung couldn’t care much. Minho was just as stupid as Chan, and would die helping them one day. 

  
  


“There was a lot of blood, we need to get him to a hospital,” Felix whispered, watching the man below as he stirred. 

  
  


Jisung directed his gaze to the man on the ground who sputtered, body shaking as he pulled himself up. 

  
  


But he wouldn’t let him get far. No way. 

  
  


Jisung raised his bat, slamming it harshly down on the man's ankle, making him release a pained cry as he turned onto his back to grab at his leg. 

  
  


Chan retreated back to the car per usual, probably sliding into the back seat of the car parked just a few feet away. Jisung figured he was checking on Minho, another part wondered why he even bothered. Chan never stayed when they did this. He couldn’t stomach the violence. 

  
  


“Where is he?” Felix asked harshly, giving the man a light kick to his side. 

  
  


The man gave them a dirty look. “Who?”

  
  


“You know who.” The man looked to Jisung, eyes widening in fear. He knew Jisung? 

  
  


“You…”

  
  


“Where’s Seungmin,” Felix repeated. 

  
  


“Seungmin…” The man spat blood, curling onto his side. He was so calm despite having his ankle smashed. Too calm. 

  
  


“You know who he is.”

  
  


“The  _ cute, _ tall one.”

  
  


Jisung winced at that. 

  
  


The man laughed under his breath, sitting up as he clutched his ankle. Jisung twirled his bat. 

  
  


“You wanna get him back, right?”

  
  


“We’d love that. Where is he?” Felix asked low. 

  
  


“Check my inner pocket.”

  
  


Felix gave Jisung a look. “No games.”

  
  


The man glanced to Jisung. “Come on  _ honeysuckle _ , reach into my pocket.”

  
  


Jisung twitched again, the bat halting at his feet. 

  
  


_ Honeysuckle.  _

  
  


“Jisung…” Felix's eyes grew wide. “Don’t…”

  
  


Jisung wouldn’t. He shouldn’t. 

  
  


“God, I do remember you…” The man waved Jisung over. “If you wanna know where he is, reach into my pocket.”

  
  


“Jisung.” Felix was stern, eyes shaky. 

  
  


But Jisung couldn’t resist. He dropped the bat, inching closer to the man who pulled his jacket open, the pocket holding something thick. Was it another piece to the puzzle? That meant this man definitely knew where Seungmin was. 

  
  


“Jisung don’t touch him…” Felix stepped close, reaching out only to retract in his own fear. 

  
  


Jisung gave him a look before getting too close to the man, crouching down. 

  
  


“I don’t have any weapons. I won’t hurt him,” the man smirked, “I would never hurt  _ honeysuckle _ here.”

  
  


Felix looked worried as Jisung glanced at him, of course he was. Felix knew that name. How they’d given it to Jisung. How it was etched into his arm. 

  
  


Jisung froze, reaching his hand to the man's pocket. 

  
  


“Jisung please don’t…” Felix took a deep breath as Jisung’s fingers reached into the pocket, sliding down into the satin layer. 

  
  


Jisung felt something jagged. And then he felt something else jagged. His eyes widened as he pulled the contents out, puzzle pieces clattering to the ground below. 

  
  


Felix gasped, Jisung’s own breaths unsteady as he tore at the man's pocket, puzzle pieces falling. 

  
  


Jisung counted every single piece. Every piece was...they were almost enough to fill the puzzle. They were—

  
  


The man touched Jisung. He grabbed him by the hair, tearing his head back as his nose rested against Jisung’s throat. 

  
  


“You still smell just like I remember, divine—“

  
  


It was like a switch. 

  
  


Jisung busted the mans nose, letting out a strained cry before tackling the man down, raking his nails into his throat. 

  
  


“Jisung stop!” Felix was trying not to yell. He panicked as Jisung dug his nails into the man's flesh, the man letting out loud wails, grubby hands smacking and touching him.  _ Touching _ him. 

  
  


“Fuck, Jisung you have to stop! Don’t kill him!” Felix wanted to stop him, but Felix knew better. He couldn’t touch Jisung. Jisung would attack him, too. And  _ Felix _ couldn’t have that. 

  
  


Jisung couldn’t help it. The man touched him. He touched him. And  _ Jisung _ couldn’t have that. 

  
  


He could feel the blood under his nails, and he could hear a mixture of screaming and laughter from below. 

  
  


It honestly wasn’t like Jisung didn’t know where Seungmin was now. He knew. 

  
  


Jisung kept clawing wildly before the feeling of hands grabbed him by his armpits, hauling him up so quickly that he couldn’t help but turn to scratch as hard as he could against whoever this was. Right in the face. 

  
  


“Jisung!”

  
  


He halted, breaths jagged as he looked at the man who had grabbed him, eyes softening at the sight of blood oozing from the man's lip. 

  
  


“Changbin…” Jisung whimpered before the feeling of warm embrace filled him. Jisung glanced down at his hand, blood trickling down his nails as Changbin held him tight. 

  
  


Jisung ignored the sputtering behind him. He couldn’t deal with that. 

  
  


——

  
  


Jisung opened his eyes slowly, the warmth of another body beside him scaring him a moment before his eyes reached Changbin’s face. He was passed out, lip bandaged. Jisung must’ve really scratched into his lip…

  
  


“Hey you.” Felix’s voice was refreshing now that he’d calmed down. “Are you okay?”

  
  


Jisung took a moment to respond, nodding weakly as he looked around. 

  
  


They were in the garage, the puzzle only missing a single piece. 

  
  


“Where’s the last…?”

  
  


“We don’t know,” Felix answered quickly. 

  
  


Jisung took a deep breath. He wanted to ask if they’d asked that man, but Jisung knew he’d killed him. 

  
  


“We’ll get them… there’s still one piece.”

  
  


“Seungmin...” Jisung spoke aloud, eyes retreating to the ground, “I’m sorry…”

  
  


“He told us who he’s with,” Felix responded, eyes almost as lost as Jisung’s were. 

  
  


“Seungmin is where you were…”

  
  


Jisung shuddered, clinging to Changbin for comfort. For warmth. For anything. He knew that. He knew the second that man teased him that Seungmin was there. 

  
  


Jisung had been so scatterbrained after that place. Seungmin… Jisung didn’t want to know what they’d done to him. Or how many drugs they’d pumped into him. 

  
  


He didn’t think they’d take Seungmin to the same room he’d been in honestly. But now worry  _ was _ starting to fill Jisung’s head. 

  
  


“At least we know what to ask when we get there..:” Felix sounded so broken. Defeated. 

  
  


He should be. 

  
  


Jisung started off into space for too long. He heard a snap and jolted upright, eyes fixating on Chan who was standing a little too close to him. “Jisung… are you okay?”

  
  


“That’s a stupid question, Chan,” Jisung spat as he realized that Changbin must have moved. He wasn’t next to him anymore. 

  
  


“I need you to focus.” Jisung watched Chan closely as he stepped back. “We don’t have much time.”

  
  


“If he’s  _ there, _ we’ve already lost him—“

  
  


“Don’t say that,” Chan shuddered, “please.”

  
  


Jisung frowned, feelings rising in his chest. Feelings he didn’t know how to handle. 

  
  


“We’re going to get him back… we have to.”

  
  


“How many people did you lose when you saved me, Chan?”

  
  


Chan winced. 

  
  


It was true though.  _ That _ place was bad. The specific room Jisung had been held was one of the worst. Chan was lucky he was someone’s personal favorite. He was kept in someone’s private mansion and was given the opportunity to walk freely and make his own decisions, which ultimately helped him to escape. 

  
  


_ Jisung  _ wasn’t so lucky. There was no way out for Jisung. He’d lost himself in that place. And if Seungmin was there, he was probably gone too. 

  
  


“You were worth it.”

  
  


Jisung took a deep breath. “Who’s worth losing this time? Me or Felix?”

  
  


Chan shook his head. “That won’t happen.”

  
  


“Will you throw Minho to them? They’d latch onto him, you know. They’d think he’s just the prettiest chew toy—“

  
  


“Jisung.”

  
  


“What would they call him, you think?” Jisung raises his arm, pointing to the etched name across his skin. 

  
  


Chan shook his head bitterly. Reality was setting in. 

  
  


“I wonder what they call Seungmin—“

  
  


“Please stop.” Chan reached out, hand stilling so close to Jisung’s mouth. “Jisung we’re going to save him. We’ll make it out.”

  
  


“How are you going to get in?”

  
  


“I’ll find a way—“

  
  


“You’re gonna get everyone killed,” Jisung spoke flatly, eyes darting passed Chan as Changbin stepped back into the room, offering the slightest smile, “I don’t want to die, Chan…”

  
  


Chan clenched his fist before stepping back further as Changbin settled beside Jisung, rubbing fingers through his hair. 

  
  


“I know, Jisung.” Chan gave Changbin a quick look before turning on his heel. 

  
  


Jisung didn’t care where he was going at this point. Or what he thought he was going to do about Seungmin. 

  
  


“I don’t think that date is happening…” Jisung sighed, attention completely on Changbin now, watching the man closely, “I’m sorry I hurt you.”

  
  


“I got too close too suddenly. Don’t apologize.” Changbin was so sweet. He was so sweet. 

  
  


“I’m sorry that—“

  
  


“Shhh...” Changbin clasped his hand over Jisung’s mouth. “It’s okay. Seriously, it’s okay.”

  
  


Jisung nodded weakly, keeping himself quiet. 

  
  


“You guys will get him. We’ll get him…”

  
  


“You’re not…”

  
  


Jisung stayed quiet as Changbin tilted his head. “I’ll do whatever I can.”

  
  


He didn’t like that. He didn’t want Changbin to be involved, period. He’d never forgive himself if anything happened to this man. Unlike Chan, he wouldn’t put someone he cared about at risk. 

  
  


He couldn’t do that. 

  
  


“Okay, Changbin.”

  
  


——

  
  


“Are you feeling okay?”

  
  


Jisung had wandered off to the bedroom to see Minho. He didn’t talk to him often, mostly because he was disgusted with Minho’s actions, but he did like him. Minho was really nice. 

  
  


“I’m okay,” Minho sighed, clearing his throat as he sat up in Chan’s bed, “I’ve had worse.”

  
  


“How many diseases do you have?”

  
  


It was rude to ask. 

  
  


Minho scratched his head. “None currently.”

  
  


“Chan’s never going to sleep with you.”

  
  


It was cruel to say. 

  
  


“I know that...” Minho gave him a saddened look. “Are you mad at me?”

  
  


“Why do you keep doing this?”

  
  


Minho looked at him long and hard before parting his lips to speak, “why do  _ you _ keep doing  _ this?” _

  
  


“I’m helping save lives, Minho.”

  
  


“Yeah… I guess you’re right.”

  
  


Jisung sighed, “so why do you?”

  
  


“I don’t know, Jisung.”

  
  


“You’re going to get killed one day.”

  
  


“I know.”

  
  


Jisung watched Minho sadly. He didn’t think he cared much but, at the same time, he kind of did. Minho knew that what he did was dangerous yet he continued to engage. He continued sleeping with whoever asked and kept letting people use him. 

  
  


It made Jisung feel so sick. 

  
  


“You disgust me, you know…”

  
  


Minho tensed. “I can tell. I’m sorry, Jisung.”

  
  


“I like you, but I hate what you do.”

  
  


Minho’s eyes were glued to the door. He wanted to run away, but he probably couldn’t. 

  
  


“Chan really likes you… you have to stop.”

  
  


Minho looked at Jisung with soft eyes. “Why?”

  
  


“He’d be devastated if you died.”

  
  


Jisung didn’t say any more to Minho. He wasn’t sure what his goal was. He just left, closing the door behind him as he made his way back to where Changbin was sleeping on the couch again. 

  
  


His head was spinning. As he curled back into Changbin he couldn’t get Seungmin out of his head. 

  
  


Seungmin was as good as dead. They had no idea what they were in for. 

  
  


Jisung remembered Taehyun and Minhyuk. How they were lost saving Jisung. 

  
  


Taehyun had made it to Jisung. He’s the one who got Jisung out, yanked the needle from his arm and pleaded for him to follow him to safety. Jisung remembered seeing Taehyun’s brains splatter against the wall as he was shot moments later. 

  
  


There was no way to get Seungmin without losing someone. 

  
  


And Jisung didn’t want to lose anyone. He couldn’t bare it. 

  
  


Jisung took a deep breath as he caressed Changbin’s cheek and lip, he didn’t want to do this. 

  
  


——

  
  


Jisung drew shapes in the fogged window with his fingers, eyes watching the fog destroy his art within seconds. He didn’t want to do this. 

  
  


He didn’t want to go back there. Jisung nuzzled into Changbin, keeping close as he gazed to Felix in the front beside Chan, who was driving. 

  
  


He didn’t want to lose anyone. But it felt inevitable. 

  
  


Jisung glanced to the other side of Changbin, where Minho was settled. He especially didn’t want Changbin or Minho here. Not at all. It terrified him. 

  
  


“How are we doing this?” Felix asked aloud, hand tight on the handle above the window. 

  
  


Chan took a deep breath as he stopped the car. It was so early in the morning, sun shining through the windows. 

  
  


“Like we said earlier… Changbin and I will stay out here while you guys go inside.”

  
  


“And if we can’t find him?” Felix sighed. 

  
  


“We will,” Jisung replied bitterly, “I know where they’re holding him…”

  
  


Changbin squeezed Jisung’s hand. “Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

  
  


“You’re staying here.” Jisung gave Changbin a look. “Under no circumstance are you allowed to follow me.”

  
  


Felix took a deep breath. “We’ll be fine. Quick in and out…”

  
  


“How?” Minho asked cautiously. 

  
  


Jisung winced. “We pretend we’re customers.”

  
  


“Won’t they recognize you?” Minho asked. Why was he coming? Jisung assumed it was more bodies but he was worried about Minho and Changbin being there. Why was he worried?!

  
  


“They won’t. Just keep a low profile and ignore what you see. Just browse,” Felix answered calmly. 

  
  


“How will they know we’re…” Minho was getting on Jisung's nerves. He didn’t know why. 

  
  


“Just act disgusting. You’re good at that,” Jisung snapped before pushing his door open, slamming it quickly. 

  
  


He didn’t even want to hear what they said as he pulled his hood over his blond hair, making his way towards the brothel disguised as some sort of plant. 

  
  


Jisung hated the sweet smell as the doors swung open. He hated how the men working on air conditioners or something stared at him as he entered. Hated how when the others came behind he could hear the whispers. 

  
  


He hated this. 

  
  


Felix took the lead once they’d reached that door that only special customers knew about, knocking that sickening knock until someone came to ask them what they were there for. 

  
  


The word  _ pleasure _ leaving Felix’s lips stung. 

  
  


The whole place stung. The second Jisung was down there in that cesspool he felt numb. Hearing the sounds around and seeing the dull faces of people who deserved better… he hated it here. 

  
  


“Where do you keep the really… you know, compliant ones?” Felix asked, the question falling off his tongue. He hated the sound of that. “I was personally looking for someone who was… easy.”

  
  


Jisung wanted to vomit. 

  
  


He wished he was repulsed by sex like Chan. He didn’t want to go down to that place again. 

  
  


But they had to get Seungmin.  _ He _ was their priority. Chan needed Seungmin back. They all did. 

  
  


Minho stayed close to Felix, neither boy getting too close to Jisung — which he was thankful for. He didn’t want to snap here. Not yet, anyways. Maybe he’d be okay snapping later on, whenever they found Seungmin and needed to leave. 

  
  


Jisung  _ absolutely _ hated this. He kept his hands shoved into his pockets as he followed Minho and Felix down the astonishingly narrow hallway, leading to the room that Jisung knew well. The room Jisung never wanted to see again. 

  
  


And now he was inside of the room, the man who led them there closing the door behind quickly, leaving the three of them in the horribly small space as loud music blasted in their ears. 

  
  


Part of Jisung assumed this dimly lit room was going to be his home again. The way the man had looked at them a little too closely scared him. They were perfect for these men. Young and attractive. 

And he hated it. 

“Jisung… we’ll start looking if you want to stay here.” Felix watched Jisung close, worry on his face. 

  
  


“I’m fine,” He lied, hugging himself as the cool air hit. He forgot how cold they kept the room, “it won’t take long…”

  
  


Jisung inched forward slowly, noticing the drugged out people laying around the room, some so out of it that they didn’t even seem to know anyone was in there with them. Jisung remembered that feeling. Not knowing if anyone was there or not. It had gotten to the point where he didn’t even realize that someone had chosen him—

  
  


He wasn’t sure what he was doing here anymore. Seungmin wouldn’t be the same. Not here. Not in this place. 

  
  


Jisung studied the bodies carefully, giving pained glares to some of the people who offered him eye contact. 

  
  


“Seungmin…” Felix sounded hoarse, trying to keep his secrecy as he leaned down to where a few palettes were turned on their side, a hand barely visible behind them. 

  
  


How Felix knew it was him just by his hands…

  
  


“Hey you…” Felix sounded so hurt as he grabbed the hand, Jisung finally moving around to see the man splayed on the floor. He had obvious marks and bruises up his arm where they’d injected him, and as he made eye contact, Jisung knew. 

  
  


Jisung’s stomach turned as he read the name that had been etched into his arm,  _ firestar.  _

  
  


It stung. It made the mark in Jisung’s own arm sting. 

  
  


They’d named him  _ firestar _ . Jisung assumed it was because of Seungmin’s temper...

  
  


“We have to go.” Felix pulled Seungmin to sit up as he yanked at the needle that had been placed in his arm. God knows what was inside the vial on the ground beside him. Why did they leave it there? Seungmin’s head lolled to the side as he whispered something incoherent. 

  
  


“Seungmin… lets go, okay?” Minho inched passed, pulling Seungmin up onto his feet. “We’re gonna get you out of here, okay?”

  
  


Jisung could hear the door. He didn’t want anyone to see them, but it seemed they  _ knew _ they’d come. They recognized them somehow — no, they recognized  _ him.  _

  
  


It happened so fast, the sudden ringing in his ears. Jisung’s breaths were sporadic, hands lowering from his ears to rest in front of him. 

  
  


Blood. So much blood. 

  
  


Jisung’s panicked eyes scanned upwards, glancing quickly from Minho to Seungmin before feeling Felix’s weight against him. 

  
  


He didn’t expect this at all. Maybe he did, but he didn’t at the same time. 

  
  


Jisung prepared for another gunshot as he held Felix in his grasp, collapsing to the ground as the younger man sputtered blood against his shoulder. He wanted to snap. Felix was touching him. Felix’s hand was gripping into him tightly. It burned. He didn’t want this touch. He—

  
  


“Jisung!” Minho was fast, surprisingly so. 

  
  


Though he’d dropped Seungmin to the ground, he’d managed to smack the man's gun from his hands as another shot rang through the room. 

  
  


Jisung didn’t like guns. 

  
  


And he definitely didn’t like that Felix’s breathing sounded like a dying bird. He snapped out of wanting to break Felix’s neck. He had to help. Jisung searched for the wound at Felix’s back, covering it with both hands as loud crashes and thuds could be heard from around them. Luckily the music was masking the cries. 

  
  


Jisung couldn’t focus, he looked down at Felix, removing his hands as the man trembled in his arms. It was no use. Jisung badly wanted to throw Felix off, but he couldn’t. Felix was his friend. 

  
  


But he had to. Because Minho probably needed his help. 

  
  


Jisung lay Felix on his back, watching as life started to slip from Felix’s dark eyes before sliding Felix’s pocket knife from his pocket, watching as Felix offered the faintest reassuring smile. 

  
  


Jisung turned before death could settle in. He couldn’t watch that. 

  
  


Minho was on the ground, the man settled on top of him as his disgusting fingers buried into Minho’s throat. 

  
  


Jisung may have stared in awe too long before jabbing the knife hard into the man's neck, the man was way too preoccupied on choking out the prostitute as Jisung ripped the knife out to bury into another spot in the man's throat. He wished he’d had his bat. 

  
  


His head was fuzzy. The music took over as Minho coughed, Jisung watching the blood run across the ground. He took a moment before stabbing the man again, and maybe he did it again. 

  
  


Jisung had lost track of the times he’d stabbed this man, and he’s lost track of why he was here again. 

  
  


There was a grab at his sleeve. A very dangerous grab that had Jisung raising the knife to attack whoever had grabbed him. 

  
  


But he couldn’t hurt them. Not this one. 

  
  


“Seungmin…” Jisung slipped the knife into his back pocket, reaching to smack Seungmin away from him. 

  
  


But he couldn’t hit him. Not in the lost state he was in. Seungmin’s fingers curled into his shirt, eyes so tear-filled and absent. 

  
  


Jisung glanced to Minho quickly, who was fine, before directing attention to Seungmin, helping the man sit upright though the touches were giving him a splitting headache. 

  
  


“We have to go, okay?” Jisung whispered as he looked down at Felix, who had his head rolled to the side, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. For once Jisung hated the sight of someone else’s blood. 

  
  


Jisung shuddered at the sound of the alarm, tugging Seungmin upright with Minho fast. 

  
  


He remembered that alarm. The same alarm that rang when he’d escaped. When Taehyun and Minhyuk were killed saving him. 

  
  


Jisung hated that noise. 

  
  


“Felix…” Minho let out a pained whimper before dragging Seungmin into the hall. 

  
  


The flashing red light lit the dim hall in such a horrible way. 

  
  


They really didn’t have much time. 

  
  


“The back… there’s a loose panel in the vent we can get into. It leads outside.” Jisung remembered that's how he’d escaped before. 

  
  


“Okay, okay.” Minho followed Jisung’s lead. 

  
  


He hated how he remembered every turn, but he was grateful once he’d reached the specific room, shutting the door and barricading it with the desk he’d been fucked on so many times while he’d been here…

  
  


“Jisung we don’t have a lot of time.” Minho lay Seungmin down, feeling around his body for something. Anything. 

  
  


“They don’t let us carry anything, Minho…” Jisung whispered as he pulled apart the vent after undoing the sole screw that held everything together. 

  
  


“I’m just making sure there’s no mics or trackers…”

  
  


“They don’t track us. We don’t mean that much to them as individuals.” Jisung tugged the grate off, glancing back to Minho who was trying to wake Seungmin. “Come on.”

  
  


Felix wasn’t with them. Jisung would have to look Chan in the eye and tell him, wouldn’t he? 

  
  


There was a loud bang in the hall, Jisung’s eyes widening as Minho pulled Seungmin towards the vent. “We need to go!”

  
  


Jisung shook his head as they pushed Seungmin through first, the man not lucid enough to move on his own properly. 

  
  


“I’ll pull him… I can fit over top of him. The vent’s wide enough,” Jisung whispered as he crawled through, body trembling as he hooked his arm underneath Seungmin, feeling the warmth of Seungmin’s back against his chest. He didn’t necessarily like this feeling at all. But they had to get Seungmin out of there. 

  
  


“Keep going, okay?” Minho’s voice was weak, and Jisung didn’t want to even look back as he dragged Seungmin through. 

  
  


But eventually he had to stop and look back. Because nobody was following him. 

  
  


Jisung cursed under his breath as he crawled off of Seungmin, inching himself back until he hit the open vent again. 

  
  


“What are you doing?!” Jisung growled as he slid out of the vent, eyes shaky as he watched Minho who was holding the desk against the door. 

  
  


They were there. Jisung could hear them slamming their weight against the door, “Minho…”

  
  


“Go, get him out of here!” Minho’s voice was shaky, “Jisung I’m serious, I can’t hold it much longer!”

  
  


“You need to come too… Minho you have to come too.”

  
  


“Jisung I don’t have time for this, go!”

  
  


Chan could lose Felix. It felt bad to think of Felix as being so disposable, but Chan wouldn’t be as heartbroken over Felix. 

  
  


Minho? Chan would be crushed. 

  
  


“I’m not leaving—“

  
  


“Please!” Minho turned, eyes pleading. “Jisung I’m used to this, yeah?”

  
  


It stung. 

  
  


“It’s okay if they catch me… I’ll be okay. I’m used to it.”

  
  


Jisung’s fingers twitched uncomfortably as the door started to push open, Minho using all the weight he could to keep the desk in place. 

  
  


“Minho…”

  
  


“Jisung, I can’t hold it—“

  
  


“You’re not disgusting,” Jisung blurted, Minho pausing to give Jisung a pained look. 

  
  


Jisung didn’t stay longer. He went back to the vent, pulling the cover over carefully before crawling back to Seungmin. 

  
  


His head hurt, from both the noises around to the screams. He heard Minho cry out. But he didn’t hear a gun. 

  
  


Jisung didn’t want to imagine what would happen to Minho. Not one bit. And god, how was he supposed to tell Chan about Felix? He warned him. He’d warned him about this mission and Chan pushed them to do it anyways. 

  
  


He felt sick. He felt sick as he elbowed the vent cover that led to the outside, sun high as he pushed Seungmin to the ground below with a slight thud. 

  
  


And then he was out. Jisung pulled Seungmin to his chest, rubbing his shaky fingers through his friend’s hair. 

  
  


He wouldn’t allow touches after this. But for now, he figured Seungmin deserved this. Especially after all of the  _ bad  _ touches. Jisung wished he could get around being touched. But he couldn’t. 

  
  


Jisung texted Chan after a few minutes, dragging Seungmin to where they were parked by the gate with the hole that Jisung had used last time.

  
  


He didn’t want to look at Chan as he lay Seungmin down in the backseat. He didn’t want to even look at Changbin. 

  
  


“Jisung...” Chan’s voice stung. “What happened to them?” Chan didn’t ask where they were. He knew they were either captured or dead. 

  
  


Felix, he was easy. He was dead. 

  
  


Minho? He wasn’t so easy. Jisung didn’t know what happened to him, though he had this horrible feeling in his stomach that Minho would be right where Seungmin had been. Maybe worse considering how used up he was… nobody would want him in that room. 

  
  


He couldn’t tell Chan that. Because Chan would rush back in there and get them all killed. 

  
  


“Dead, they’re both dead.”

  
  


——

  
  


“Jisung...” Changbin’s touches were so warm, so calming. “What do you want to do for dinner?”

  
  


Jisung didn’t like that Chan had offered Changbin a permanent position on their team. Was it a team? He wasn’t so sure. Ever since Felix and Minho’s disappearances, Chan hadn’t really been the same. They still worked to save people, but the care was replaced with duty. Chan didn’t care as much. He treated this rescuing they did like a chore. 

  
  


He couldn’t blame Chan. Chan was distraught the moment they’d returned with Seungmin. Jisung had to watch their leader sob in the garage over Felix and Minho as he ran his hands over that taped puzzle on the wall. 

  
  


Jisung couldn’t blame Chan because Chan blamed himself. 

  
  


“Take out.” 

  
  


“Hmm, no home cooked meals?” Changbin laughed, pressing delicate kisses to the side of Jisung’s jaw, “what kind of take out?”

  
  


“The edible kind,” Seungmin butt in, flopping down on the L couch across from them, holding out a lollipop for Jisung. 

  
  


He couldn’t resist his lollipops. 

  
  


“Ah, so pizza?”

  
  


Jisung smiled, taking the lollipop and sticking it into his mouth. 

  
  


As Changbin left to call whatever pizza place, Jisung couldn’t help but look at Seungmin hard, taking a bite of the lollipop as the man tossed a cap to him. “Are we doing this?”

  
  


Jisung slid the cap over his messy hair, laying the lollipop down to stick on the table. “You’re sure about this?”

  
  


Seungmin nodded. “We gotta finish the puzzle, Jisung.”

  
  


Minho knew he wasn’t getting out that day, didn’t he? Jisung didn’t realize that at first, but when he was feeling around Seungmin’s body for tracking devices he was actually looking for the final puzzle piece. 

  
  


And he found it. 

  
  


So now they had to find him. 

  
  


“After pizza?” Seungmin asked, adjusting his cap so his own messy brown hair stuck out everywhere. 

  
  


Jisung nodded. “After pizza.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this monstrosity 🥺 I am for sure planning a part two so keep your eyes peeled if you DID happen to enjoy this fic at all! 
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
